


Homing《 Venom/Eddie & Spideypool》

by night92



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night92/pseuds/night92
Summary: Venom/Eddie，微Spideypool， 電影Venom、Eddie、荷蘭蟲跟有點打醬油的賤賤。一點關於歸家本能的小故事。
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Homing《 Venom/Eddie & Spideypool》

**Author's Note:**

> ★ 電影Venom為基礎，外加一點點賤蟲Spideypool，小蜘蛛跟萌毒都是小可愛。我知道漫畫完全不是這麽回事，差十萬八千裏，所以強調一下是電影，但漫畫也是非常非常棒的。
> 
> ★ Venom/Eddie，微Spideypool， 電影Venom、Eddie、荷蘭蟲跟有點打醬油的賤賤，我愛他們全部。沒車因為太廢開不了只能欣賞，專註甜餅一萬年。
> 
> ★ 積文整理上傳留點紀錄。

從Eddie睜開眼睛開始，Venom就發現了這個早晨的特殊，它和以往的每一個透著陽光的日子都不同，他們非常肯定。

要說哪裡不一樣，拿現在來說吧，Eddie正在進行梳洗，刷牙什麼的程序倒是沒變，但等等，他正對著濺滿水漬的鏡子精心地將鬍子修剪到適當的長度，還不時左右偏頭仔細檢查它們是否整齊對襯。看著他呲牙努嘴的奇異表情，Venom忍不住用自己的模樣取代鏡子裡的影像，在反射的倒影裡咧開一口尖牙，Eddie不出意料地手一抖，剃刀劃過左臉留下一道細小血痕並大聲咒罵。Venom在他的腦中發出得逞的嘶聲嘲笑。

但Eddie反常的舉動並沒有因此停止，他在衣櫥前站了頗長的一段時間，往五件樣式幾乎一樣的皮夾克挑三揀四，好像能挑出一套流行指標似的；不止如此，他還梳整了平時散亂的棕髮，讓它們看起來服貼有型，甚至罕見的噴了點古龍水。那股奇異的味道直接超過Venom的忍耐極限，在這之前他們不知道自己竟然還會對嗅覺反感。

『你到底在幹嘛，Eddie，』他忍無可忍的嘶聲開口，『味道糟透了。』

「嗯？會嗎？」Eddie抬起手在空中揮了揮，湊過去深吸一口氣，「這是我唯一的一瓶了，以前都沒被嫌棄過，Venom，你確定你有嗅覺這個功能？」

『我們有！』Venom覺得被冒犯了。他在Eddie身上四處爬動，就好像某些領域被侵略的動物，煩躁地在地盤上來回踩踏。

「好吧，但就像我剛剛說的，這是我唯一的選擇，」Eddie聳肩，「忍著點吧，夥計。」

他回頭去整頓自己的穿著，還哼起一些零散不成調的歌來，Eddie心情很好，他感覺的到，血清素、多巴胺之類的內分泌明顯反應出這個事實。

『你很高興嗎，Eddie。』Venom問。

「什麼？不，沒這回事。」Eddie剛拉平身上花哨襯衫的皺褶，他一邊套上黑色的皮夾克一邊否認。

『你很高興，我們感覺的到，』Venom非常肯定，『沒有秘密。』

操蛋的沒有秘密。Eddie惱怒的抓了把頭髮，「你說的對，夥計，被你說中了，好嗎，」他拉拉夾克走到全身鏡前，抱起手臂將臉部表情維持嚴肅，「我們要來點事前約定，Venom。」

『什麼約定？』Venom出現在鏡子裡，十分確定接下來的約定一定跟Eddie整個早上的反常舉動有關，但如果Eddie打算教訓他們昨天吃掉生命基金會佣兵的事，他們一定會先咬一口他的肝臟。

「等一下我要去見一個人......」

『一個女人。』Venom看過他的想法後幫他補充。

「嘿！滾出我的腦袋！我想正經的談話好嗎，」Eddie揪住Venom四處爬動的觸手，「對，一個女人，Venom，你必須答應我你會安分的待著。」

『一個約會嗎，Eddie。』

「什、不，好吧，大概可以算是個約會，」Eddie含糊的說著，但即使如此Venom還是知道他在想什麼。Eddie要去跟一個女人共進午餐，他有一個約會，而且他要他們安靜閉嘴。「所以，我要你的保證，Venom。」

Venom不想答應，他游動在Eddie的手掌邊。他們喜歡跟Eddie說話，他們也喜歡跟他們說話的Eddie，叫他們閉嘴的Eddie有點討厭。

「嘿，夥計，拜託，這對我很重要，」Eddie也看出來了，「我會買你一直吵著要吃的那牌貴的要死的巧克力給你當補償怎麼樣？」

還不如答應讓我們出去咬掉幾個腦袋呢。但Venom知道Eddie不會答應的，他愛死他的好人論點了，至少他答應買巧克力給他們，Venom一直想嘗嘗看那個巧克力和平常吃得有什麼不一樣。

『好吧。』Venom鬆口。

「“好吧”什麼？」Eddie追問，不是他要吹毛求疵，但這個外星生物的可信度實在不高。

『我們會安靜讓你去配種。』他說，『不說話。』

「什麼？！不，什麼配種，老天，你他媽真的應該重新學一遍人類的語言了，夥計。」Eddie暴躁的說。

Venom在他的腦袋裡嘶叫。

『同一種行為。』他說。

※

Eddie準時在中午前騎著他的寶貝機車出發了。他打算先去女人的公司附近接她，然後他們一起去預約好的餐廳享用了一頓Eddie和女人都會非常滿意，Venom卻無法明白哪裡好吃的餐點。

約會進行意料之外的順利，冒著香氣的排餐、完美的酒飲、柔軟溫和的氛圍和安靜不打岔的Venom。一切都非常平穩，直到小巧精緻的甜點端上桌之前。

Eddie正在稱讚女人的外貌，說著甜美又俏皮的恭維，他形容她的金髮像陽光碎片一樣閃耀。

『拜託。』Venom在他的腦中冒出一句。Eddie幾乎可以從他的語氣看見共生體翻了一個白眼的畫面了，這是個比喻，天知道共生體能不能翻。

Eddie差點被剛喝進去的紅酒嗆住，他咳了幾聲拿起餐巾遮擋，迅速低聲的怒道，「搞什麼鬼，Venom，閉嘴。」

「你還好嗎？」

女人關心的話語傳來，Eddie立刻抬起頭回以微笑，「嗯？沒事，親愛的，一切都很好，」他乾笑著，「我們剛剛說到哪了，噢，你美麗的金髮...」

『那是染的，你知道吧，Eddie，』Venom的聲音再度傳來，讓Eddie又開始乾咳，『假的。』

「那也他媽不干你的事，」Eddie用手臂擋住嘴語速飛快，「你怎麼搞的，夥計，我們約好了！」

『我們只是覺得你應該先知道，畢竟你想和她交配，』Venom說，『對了，她的胸部裡面也放了兩個奇怪的東西，你知道那是什麼嗎？』

「你怎麼....！」Eddie咳得更大聲了，對面女人臉上的關心開始參雜一些不太妙的表情。

『我們去她身上逛了一圈，』Venom毫不在意的說，『放心，我們沒吃任何東西，她不知道。』

Eddie對女人露出一個勉強的微笑，側過身低吼，「你不能隨便跑到其他人身上！我再說一次，Venom，閉嘴！」

Venom沈默了，這讓Eddie鬆了口氣。他轉回面對有點驚疑的女人，努力嘗試打消她臉上懷疑的神情，用了無數的好話和讚美才終於讓氣氛回到Venom冒頭之前。

「我得說，Mr . Brock，你是個令人相處起來十分愉快的對象。」女人掩嘴輕笑著。

「謝謝誇獎，女士。」Eddie拉起她的手吻了一吻，兩人的距離正在不斷靠近，他露出一個勢在必得的迷人笑容。

接著那個笑容就凝固在他的臉上了。

Eddie的視線不經意地往旁邊一掃，看見Venom竟然分離出一部分正在女人的斜後方盯著他們，白色的眼睛還詭異地瞇起。多虧了Eddie當時訂的是半隱蔽的包廂，否則這個算得上異形片現場的景象完全足以嚇跑餐廳的所有人。

「非常抱歉，」Eddie突兀迅速的站起身，力道大得讓桌上的餐盤發出不算小的聲響，Venom瞬間縮回他的體內，「我得去趟洗手間。」

他顧不得女人有點驚愕的表情，抓著夾克用最快的速度衝了進去。

「Venom！你他媽給我滾出來解釋！」Eddie衝進其中一個小隔間朝外張望了一下，確定沒人後甩上門怒吼。

Venom的頭冒了出來，『我們沒說話。』

「對，你沒說話了，」Eddie被氣笑了，「你他媽跑到別人身上渡假了！你還跑出來，該死的，在公開場所！你知道被看見會有什麼後果嗎，到底“乖乖待著”哪一部分你聽不懂？」

『我們不喜歡那個女人，也不喜歡你的口氣，』Venom明顯也憤怒了起來，他發出嘶叫，『我們能做任何想做的事，我們想說話或出來都可以，Eddie，你就是個弱雞。』

「很好，」Eddie氣衝腦袋，怒火讓他暫時忘記了共生體的恐怖程度，他指著Venom嘲笑，「那你怎麼不去找個硬漢寄生啊？小蟲。」

『我們不是寄生蟲！』Venom大怒，他把Eddie甩到狹小隔間的牆壁上，『道歉！』

「別想。」雖然被黏在牆上動彈不得，仍然阻止不了Eddie豎得筆直的中指。

Venom真的被激怒了，他吼叫著把Eddie扔出隔間撞上洗手台的晶亮整潔的牆壁，弄得全身蓋滿灰白色的碎屑並且在額頭狠狠撞出一個破口。他沒有回到Eddie身上，他把自己從他體內分離出來，滑進水槽的縫隙離開了。留下Eddie在原地咒罵著些什麼。

※

Venom很生氣。他要去咬掉每一個看見的人類的腦袋，他要去做每一件Eddie禁止他去做的事。

操控暫時的寄體老鼠從下水道鑽出來時，他看著不遠處暗巷裡酒醉的男人做了決定。就從這個人類開始。他從老鼠身上分離出來，緩緩蠕動伸展墨黑如活動流體的身軀，準備撲向倒在地上一無所覺的人類。

就在這一刻，Venom聽見了一聲尖叫。一聲清脆、年輕，幾乎和小女孩一樣急促尖銳，刺激得他直接停下來的尖叫聲。

一個矮小的身影從天而降出現在他和人類之間，睜著驚恐的棕色眼睛看著他。

「什麼？！異形？？！！」矮小的人類再次尖叫，他看起來充滿恐懼卻奇異地仍是站在原地，「我的天啊，紐約出現的是外星人，舊金山是異形戰場嗎？！」

他的說話內容Venom一句都聽不懂，但這並不會妨礙他找一個新宿主執行吞掉人類的計劃，不是原本地上那個也可以，這一個看起來活動力更高。他撲了上去。

共生體迅速地纏上人類的身體並侵入他的體內，但他沒想到，這個人類一個腳部用力竟然就能躍上三層樓高的牆面，要不是他已經附上他的身體很有可能被甩飛出去了，而且他竟然不需要共生體的輔助就能黏在垂直的壁面上。Venom很驚訝，這是他來到地球後見過最強壯的人類，但他的外表甚至比Eddie還要瘦小。

「天啊！這到底是什麼東西？！」人類還在尖叫，這讓討厭嘈雜的共生體非常煩躁，「我要打給Mr . Stark！我得立刻打給他，天啊，我的手機呢？！」

『閉嘴！』Venom受不了了，他直接在這個人類的腦子裡大吼，與此同時，他突然也有那麼一點點瞭解為什麼Eddie會想叫他閉嘴的心情了，雖然他不覺得自己跟這個人類一樣吵。

人類安靜了。他貼在牆壁上往左右掃視著，Venom很清楚他想幹嘛，他以為自己幻聽了，Eddie一開始也常常這麼做。

『Peter。』他迅速翻看需要的資訊，這個人類叫Peter Parker，是個被輻射蜘蛛咬了之後異變的人類。很好，強壯的宿主不容易被殺死，而且他發現Peter的身體和他的融合性甚至超過Eddie。

「誰？」Peter朝著空氣不確定的大喊，「有、有人嗎？」

『有，我在你體內，』Venom對這個新身體挺滿意，他分出數隻觸手射向前，『現在，讓我們去把人類的腦袋全都咬下來。』

「我體內...好、不！什麼？」Peter慌亂的喊了出來，他看起來快崩潰了，「你不能把人類的頭咬掉，你是異形嗎！？不對、你是，但，不可以！」

Peter從手腕射出一根絲線，死死的黏在和共生體反方向的牆上，用力一扯，竟然就和Venom的黏液力量達到平衡，身體牢牢地留在原地。

『我餓了！』Venom憤怒的嘶吼，他沒想到換了一個宿主竟然又不讓他咬人，而且這個竟然還能阻止他的行動。他從剛剛就發現，他沒辦法完全掌握Peter的身體，一部分可以，但無法像Eddie一樣全面，就好像這個男孩體內有什麼能夠壓制他的奇異力量。

「嘿！你，呃，異形先生？」Peter小心翼翼的開口，但仍是沒放開拉住蛛絲的力度，「你聽得懂嗎，你聽我說，我不能讓你去咬掉人類的腦袋，好嗎？那是生命，你不能隨便就拿走它們。」

Venom煩躁的游動，又一個不可以咬人的傢伙，他就不懂了，人類那麼多難道不能吃掉幾個嗎。

「你知道嗎？他們、人類都是很努力活著的，你不能就這麼把他們吃掉，我會阻止你的。」

『那麼我可以先把你吃掉。』Venom惡劣的說，但其實他覺得有點可惜，Peter的融合度是他遇過最好的，而且充滿活力。

「呃，如果可以，我希望你也別吃我，」Peter拉緊絲線，努力想說服身體裡的異形，「我會盡全力阻止你這麼做的，當然如果我們可以不用到那個地步會更好，嘿，你是說你餓了嗎，你有沒有別的想吃的東西？我是說，你的食譜上只有人類嗎？其實冰淇淋也很不錯的，煎餅怎麼樣，Wade做的煎餅非常好吃，淋上一堆蜂蜜，你真的該試試看。」

Peter絞盡腦汁把他覺得好吃的東西說出來，但這種情況下他的腦子短路得不像話，語無倫次都不知道自己在說些什麼。完了，Peter絕望的想，異形怎麼可能會想吃該死的煎餅。

『...很好吃？』Venom有點懷疑。

「好吃好吃非常好吃！」Peter拼命點頭，怕晚了一點異形先生就會改變心意，「我們可以一起去找他，請他做給你吃，我本來就是來找他的，路上我們還可以買點冰淇淋，你覺得怎麼樣？」

『不好吃我要咬掉他的腦袋。』Venom沈默了一會，朝Peter威脅道。其實他已經沒有那麼憤怒了，也不是一定要咬人，他只是還是在生Eddie的氣，而且這個煎餅聽起來好像很好吃的樣子，看Peter的記憶似乎真的很不錯。

「呃，一定要這樣嗎？」Peter猶豫了，感覺到身體蠢蠢欲動的力度後他只好妥協，「好吧，他不會讓你失望的，應該吧。」反正到時候他再阻止異形先生好了。

Venom非常滿意地收起他的觸手，縮回了Peter體內。

「異形先生？」當黏液和延伸的觸手都消失在體內，Peter覺得有點恍惚，他不太確定自己剛剛遇到的是不是真的，嘿，說不定他跟Wade一樣看到幻覺了呢？

『Venom。』從腦子裡回響的聲音直接打碎他的懷疑。

『我是Venom，Peter。』

※

「......你就這麼離開了？」Peter坐在紀念館旁的長椅上，舔了舔手中的甜筒十分驚訝的問。

剛在沒人注意的角落吞掉五球巧克力冰淇淋的Venom發出肯定的嘶嘶聲，他在Peter的手掌附近游動，正在考慮是不是該把他手裡的草莓口味也吞掉。

「那位，嗯，Eddie先生沒事嗎？」Peter問，「Venom，你好像把他摔得不輕。」

Venom沒有回答。他只是游動得更緩慢了一點，Peter了然的嘆口氣。

在暗巷裡，年輕的英雄和奇異的外星生物達成協議，他們會一起去找Deadpool，也就是Peter的朋友Wade，他要做一份Peter口中世界上最美味的煎餅加蜂蜜，作為Venom不佔據他的身體咬掉人類腦袋的交換。

由於Wade似乎正在工作，但他的工作地點距離有點遠，而Peter拒絕了Venom可以帶著他飛速奔跑的提議；於是他們最後決定一起走過去，在接近時的紀念館旁順便買上幾個甜筒。Venom在路途中把他的故事告訴了Peter，關於他們如何來到地球，他原本的宿主是怎樣的人，還有他們今天的吵架內容。Venom發現Peter跟他一樣喜歡說話，他是個很好的聽眾也是個很好的聊天對象，比Eddie襯職多了。

「我覺得你應該和他道歉，Venom，」Peter勸他，「你不該這樣對待你的朋友。」

『不，』Venom嘶嘶地說道，『Eddie不是朋友。』

「你們不是朋友嗎？但他對你挺好的，你也很關心他吧？」Peter有點迷糊了。

『Eddie不是朋友，』Venom堅持，『不是。』

「噢，好吧，如果你堅持的話，但我還是覺得你該去倒個歉，畢竟他受傷了，」Peter說，「我每次看見Wade受傷都很難受。」

「Wade總是說他不在意，你知道嗎，他總是說傷口很快就能復原，因為他“閃亮亮的自癒因子”，但我還是一樣很難過。」

「如果你遇到一個很好的人，你也關心他，」Peter嘆氣，「他們受傷時你總會擔心的。」

Venom爬動到Peter的甜筒邊，把融化滴落的冰淇淋捲走，停頓了一會，『你喜歡他。』他宣佈，『那個Wade Wilson。』

「什麼？！不、不是，我們、我們是朋友。」Peter的臉漲得通紅，他飛速的否認。

『我感覺得到，你的荷爾蒙在提到他的時候都有顯著的改變，』Venom說，『你喜歡他，Peter。』

「老天，你簡直跟Karen一模一樣，我甚至不用戴面罩。」Peter微弱的哀號。

「誰是Karan？Petey。」一個奇怪的嗓音毫無預警地插進他們的對話，Venom大概就在同一刻甩出幾根觸手。

「Venom！」Peter驚叫，他緊張的四處張望，幸好剛才他為了給Venom吃甜筒而選了個比較隱蔽的位置，現在他們四周沒什麼人，但這裡是公共場合，隨時都有其他人出現的可能。

「嘿，聽我說，夥計，不用緊張，好嗎。」Peter努力安撫著，他只想快點把Venom收回來，而那個被黏在樹幹上的傢伙一點忙都沒幫上。

「哇喔！多麼神奇的史萊姆！」他動彈不得地在樹幹上大呼小叫，「你從哪裡撿來的，baby boy，你可以把它送給我嗎，拜託，我從小最大的夢想就是養一隻史......」

「閉嘴，Wade。」Peter抬手就是一個蛛網射過去，準確地命中他的嘴巴，讓他只能發出憤憤不平的嗚嗚叫聲。

「這是Wade，Venom，」Peter急促的解釋，「你能不能先把他放下來？他還得幫你做煎餅呢，而且，老天，其他人會看見你的！」

『煎餅Wade？』Venom疑惑的問，就好像他不能理解樹上這個紅色的傢伙會跟世界上最美味的煎餅有什麼關聯。

「是的，他是Wade，」Peter說，「他是我的朋友，Venom。」

充滿黏性的觸手收了回來，Venom把他扔到地上補充了一句，『你喜歡的人，Peter，給你吧。』

Peter紅著耳根假裝沒聽見，他趕緊跑過去扶起Wade查看，順便撕掉他嘴上的蛛網。

「我沒事，甜心，你從哪撿來這個玩意？」Wade站起身拍拍屁股，眼神隨著Peter身上的共生體左右擺動滿臉的羨慕。

「呃，街上？」Peter不安的踢了踢腳，「我等等再告訴你，抱歉，但你得先找個地方做幾份煎餅出來。」

最後他們借用了一間不起眼的家庭餐廳，駁回Wade拿武士刀架在老闆脖子上的提議，用一點鈔票打發了他們，當然，還是Wade的鈔票。

「抱歉，我之後會努力還你的。」男孩有一點羞窘，他不安的扯著自己的背包。

「沒事，甜心，這些鈔票除了讓我在浴缸裡泡澡也沒其他用途了，」Wade咧嘴一笑，「況且我們的小客人急著吃世界上最美味的鬆餅不是，沒問題，只要15分鐘。」

「話說回來，你怎麼會在這，baby boy，」Wade在廚房翻著鍋具發出吵鬧的聲音，「這裡離紐約可不止10公里，你Stark爸爸知道你跑到這麼遠的地方嗎？」

「Stark先生不是我爸，我、我們高中的比賽會場剛好在附近，」Peter紅著臉說，「我突然想到你之前說你的任務也在這，我就想順便過來看看。」

『說謊。』Venom的聲音從腦袋裡傳來，他在Peter肩膀附近游動。

「不是現在，Venom。」Peter啪的一聲捂住共生體。

Peter沒說謊，他真的是跟著學校來的，只不過他不是隊伍的成員，甚至也不是後補，他跑去拜託教練自願當個什麼事都做的後勤人員才好不容易跟了過來，並且偷偷趁著空檔跑出來尋找。從Wade上次說要去執行某個任務後他們已經失聯五個月了，Peter只是想做些什麼，他就是沒辦法待在紐約繼續等待。

「嗯哼，這樣。」雇佣兵語氣懷疑，手裡仍舊不慢的做起了煎餅，「那你見到我啦，小甜心，還滿意嗎？」他咧開一個笑。

「還可以，你有因為任務受傷嗎？」Peter問。雇佣兵現在看起來似乎挺完整，沒有少一條腿或斷一隻手臂，Peter為此有些安心，雖然他非常清楚即使Wade真的少了哪些地方也總會恢復成原來的模樣。

「嘿，Deadpool是最棒的，好嗎？」Wade邊攪動濃稠的煎餅液，揮動手中的攪拌器大喊，「任務完美成功！」紅色的雇佣兵穿著一件粉紅色的圍裙在油膩的廚房裡轉了一個芭蕾的單足旋轉。

『煎餅Wade很奇怪。』Venom在Peter的腦袋裡評論。

「他只是有點情緒激動，Venom，」Peter努力跟腦子裡的外星生物解釋，「他很好的。」

『你覺得他很酷，雖然各方面有點糟糕但其實還是個很好的人，』Venom翻看著他的腦袋，『好人，Wade是好人嗎？』

「是的，」Peter扭動了一下，「我覺得他是。」他不太不習慣被直接探知自己的想法，特別是那些想法似乎有點丟人的時候。

『但是他會殺人，Eddie說不能吃好人，但會殺人的都是壞的，壞人可以吃，』Venom說，『我可以吃掉Wade嗎？』在Peter體內的共生體危險地游動著。

「不行！不管好壞都不可以吃人類！」Peter急忙阻止，煎餅的香氣飄從廚房了出來，「而且Wade殺人是以前的事，但他現在已經不會了。」

『你怎麼知道他不會？』Venom問，『你又不像我可以附在他身上。』

Peter笑了笑，托著下巴看向廚房裡轉著圈的身影，「人類都沒辦法完全附在誰身上的，」他說，「我想我們也只能懷抱著希望，多給出一些信任，去相信他們能夠做到最好的自己。」

「況且我會盡量看住他。」Peter鄭重地說，像宣誓著一個遠大的目標。

『作為Spider-Man？』

「你怎麼知道？！噢對你當然知道，」Peter嚇了一跳，他差點忘記Venom可以知道他的英雄副業了，「嘿，Venom，這其實算是我的秘密，你能不能、或許，別說出去？」

『秘密？』

「對，Wade也知道，但他幫我守住了這個秘密。」男孩彎著嘴角說。

『因為你們是朋友？』

「是的，我們現在也算的上是朋友了，對吧？」Peter淺棕色的眼裡帶著溫暖的笑意，他拉住Venom充滿黏性的觸手握了握。

『Peter是朋友，』Venom思考了一會，他同意了，『保守秘密。』他纏繞上男孩的手指，接受了他如釋重負的感激。

「孩子們，準備吃飯啦，」Wade的聲音再次插了進來，「Deadpool的15分鐘餐點，為您準時呈現。」

『我還是覺得他很煩人。』Venom說。Peter無奈的拿起蜂蜜往煎餅上淋。

「你真的不考慮來我這渡個假嗎，黏黏，」Wade靠在吧檯上看Peter慢條斯理的叉著煎餅，從肩膀鑽出來的共生體則是把旁邊的一大份直接吞進去，「我這的福利非常的棒，真的，不信你問問Spidey，老天，我現在就可以想像每一個我們能實現的、美好的夢想和姿勢了。」他暢想的眼神充滿了陶醉。

共生體似乎對他的邀請產生了一點興趣，他伸出一部分纏住Wade的手臂，但很快在Peter開口阻止前就迅速地縮了回來。

『吵！』Venom嘶喊，『他的腦子太多聲音！』

頂著Wade一臉不明所以，Peter委婉地轉達了Venom對他的嫌棄，換來雇佣兵泫然欲泣的控訴。

「你不能這樣，黏黏，這是歧視，」他趴在桌上不死心的說道，「我的腦子多熱鬧，你進去說不定我們還能一起開場狂歡派對呢。」

很顯然不行，因為下一秒Peter的感應瘋狂的響起，他一個翻身跳進吧檯裡，順帶把Wade也給拉了下去。

「Wade！」一陣子彈的掃射中Peter對著他大喊，「這是你的完美成功？！你用哪一個星球的標準？」

「這不能怪我！甜心！我一直都這麼有魅力，他們沒辦法戒掉我，」雇佣兵喊了回來，「像聞到糖果的螞蟻，或者追著屍體的蒼蠅，噁，這個比喻不對，總之，或許我可以用我的寶貝們解決一下麻煩？」

「不可以殺人！」

因為男孩的堅持，他們被追著跑了半個城區。即使Wade背了許多殺傷力極佳的武器，即使Venom樂意幫忙把這些人全都吞進肚子，他們還是因著他的堅持花費了許多力氣制服那群拿著槍公然掃射的罪犯。

Venom遺憾的看著男孩用蛛網捆住昏迷不醒的罪犯們扔到警局前。他剛才原本打算直接吃掉他們的，但Peter阻止了他。

Peter正蹲在Wade身邊在查看他的的傷勢。雇佣兵為了在不殺人的制約下護好沒來得及穿上制服不敢大肆動作、又要分心阻止共生體的Peter，槍林彈雨中不免俗的中了幾顆子彈，但他卻依然面色如常的戳著自己的傷口，嘴裡說著各種奇怪的笑話想逗他開心。

Venom感覺到Peter在自責。

他不後悔叫Wade不要殺人，他自責的是自己沒能保護好他卻反而成了拖累，即使他知道Wade的傷勢很快就能痊癒，可看著往外滴著鮮血的傷口，Peter還是那麼的難過。

“如果你遇到一個很好的人，你也很關心他，當他受傷時你總會擔心的。”他的表情認真而純粹，像手中握著珍貴的寶物，卻總是煩惱著該如何才能守護它。

Venom從他的手臂爬上雇佣兵的身體，在Wade驚奇的表情中包裹住還未止血的傷口，迅速地讓它們癒合。但其實沒有他的幫忙也沒有關係，Peter口中的自癒因子已經發揮了效用，Venom所做的只是加快它的過程，這個煎餅Wade的身體是他看過最奇怪的了。

當傷口沒留下一絲痕跡，在雇佣兵高八度企圖讓他留下來的各式利誘下，Venom回到Peter的身上，並且立刻感覺到男孩幾乎滿溢出來的感激情緒。

「謝謝你，Venom。」他說。

Venom扭動了一下身體表示接受，他將自己分離出一部分形成共生體的臉孔，對著年輕的男孩，這是他們形式上第一次正式的面對面對談。

『我要離開了，Peter。』Venom對他說。

「你要走了？」Peter驚訝的問，「去哪？」男孩有點擔憂煩惱又有些不捨，Peter的各種情緒都是這麼率直而真誠，即使還是不太懂人類感情的共生體都能清晰的感受其中傳遞的溫暖。

『Peter是朋友，Eddie不是，』Venom嘶聲說著，『Eddie是家。』

『我要回家了，Peter，』他說，『煎餅很好吃。』

※

夜晚的天空正下著小雨，雨滴打在玻璃上發出清脆的聲響，將外頭的虹光暈成模糊的色彩；屋子裡的光線微弱昏暗，對應著窗外的雨聲顯得靜默。Veenom悄聲無息地從窗戶的間隙滲透進去，他伸展著身軀緩慢前進，在沙發前尋到了他的目標。

Eddie仰頭攤坐在沙發上，身上換回了平常愛穿的連帽外衣，他把頭靠在椅背上，手裡抓著裝滿水的塑膠袋，無聲地陷在沙發椅墊裡。

Venom悄悄地爬上Eddie的小腿，回到了他的體內，伸出觸手包裹住他身上每一個細小的傷口，將它們全都修復沒留下一點痕跡。

儘管他的動作已經足夠輕微，沙發上的男人還是被驚動了。

「Venom？」他朝向空氣問，帶著些許的不確定。

Venom聽過類似的語氣，在他剛來到Eddie身上的時候。那時候的Eddie不知道自己身上發生什麼事，也不知道共生體是什麼，他對著Anne說，我很害怕。

『我們很抱歉，Eddie。』Venom在他腦中說道，語氣是沒有出現過的歉疚。他從身體裡浮出來游動到手臂上，討好地在手背上蹭了蹭。

Eddie舉起共生體纏繞的手臂沈默了一會，「你為什麼回來，Venom，」他撐著頭看向昏黃光線下流動糾纏的黑色黏液瞇起眼，「我以為你會更喜歡外面沒有限制的世界？」

「我只是個隨便無聊的宿主，你可以把我扔到牆上，在你開心的任何時刻離開，隨時爬到其他人身上換下一個身體，」他盯著他問，像說服又像質問，「為什麼要回來？」

『是的，我們可以，』Venom回答，這的確是共生體的特權，『這次是我們的錯，不會在發生了。』

『我們可以隨時離開你，Eddie，這是事實，但我們不想這麼做，再也不想了，』他爬上Eddie的肩膀，分出大片的觸手圈住他，『我們喜歡你，Eddie，你是我們的家。』

Eddie此時的感覺很複雜。他能夠感受到從共生體傳來的，各種他沒有從他那感受過情緒，歉疚、依賴還有滿足，一種漂泊後終於找到歸宿的安定。

「你真的是個渾球你知道吧，」Eddie發出鬱悶的咕噥聲，他放任身體跟著Venom倒向沙發柔軟的懷抱，「該死的、任性的、自以為是的小渾蛋。」

『我們是。』Venom認錯，歡快地在他身上游動，他感覺到Eddie已經原諒了他們。

『Wade說我們是你的Jack。』

「什麼Jack，誰是Wade？」沒聽過的名字讓他挑起一隻眼皮問道。

『Peter的朋友，』Venom說，『Peter是我們的朋友。』

「你竟然交了朋友？人類？」Eddie臉上充滿不可思議，「說來聽聽？」

『不，Peter是秘密。』Venom拒絕了，不管Eddie怎麼追問都不再多說，覺得有點煩還黏住了一下他的嘴巴。一個從Peter那學來的新技巧。

追問不成的Eddie聳聳肩表示投降，順利的解救了自己的嘴巴，他起身走去開了瓶冰啤酒。

『Eddie。』Venom的聲音在腦中響起。

「怎麼？」

『你想跟那個女人交配嗎？』

Eddie剛灌進去的一口啤酒全噴回去了，「什、什麼？！」

「停止你爛到地獄的用詞，Venom，」Eddie咳得滿臉通紅，他邊用手臂擦拭邊喊道，「不，好嗎？我沒有想和她交、...總之，不，老天，那只是一個工作！」

「我在打聽一些消息，關於你們這些麻煩的外星生物，」Eddie惱怒的說，「你以為我們和那個見鬼的基金會在街道上極限飆速那些機關沒感覺嗎？我只是在嘗試能不能套到一些消息，好吧，可能順便享受了一下過程，滿意了嗎？」

『好吧，』Venom說，『但如果你想你知道我們......』

「閉嘴，Venom。」

世界回歸安寧，只剩下窗外明顯的雨聲籠罩了整間寂靜的公寓，Eddie坐回沙發上嘆了口氣，將剩餘的啤酒灌進嘴裡，共生體乖巧的游動在他身邊。

Venom說，他是他們的家，Eddie想著，或許不僅僅只是如此。雖然他極度不想承認，但Venom的離開其實也跟著帶走了他的一部分，那份突如其來的、無法填補的空虛令他感到惶恐。

他們屬於彼此，是不可或缺的另一半的自己。

『Eddie。』

「又怎麼了？」Eddie撇開陰鬱雨夜的多愁善感。或許他該試著對Venom，對他的另一半更好一點。

『你答應我們的巧克力呢？』

「......」

FIN


End file.
